La línea que divide lo uno de lo otro
by jacque-kari
Summary: ¿A quién quería engañar? No lo había hecho. Le había dicho todo, menos lo que de verdad importaba. Lo único que importaba. [Para el foro Proyecto 1-8: Escribe a partir de una imagen] [Inspirado en la canción "Bailando con tu sombra"]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 234:** Luna, castillo, luces, silueta de pareja; propuesta por SkuAg.

Además, inspirada en la canción "Bailando con tu sombra" de Víctor Heredia.

* * *

 _ **La línea que divide lo uno de lo otro**_

Hubo una vez un príncipe oscuro que habitaba en un lejano reino de tinieblas.

Altas e imponentes rejas se alzaban alrededor de su reino, un reino de un solo habitante y sin comodidades. Un reino en el que los rayos del sol jamás penetraban y al que nunca nadie visitaba. Un reino olvidado en los confines del mundo. Un reino en el que todo parecía destinado a perecer, incluyendo al solitario príncipe, quien día tras día permanecía relegado en su habitación de metal y cemento. A veces tendido en su colchón, mohoso y endurecido con el paso del tiempo. Otras mirando hacia la nada. Siempre esperándola. Esperando el momento del día en que la princesa de luz transgredía todas las barreras y guardias que lo custodiaban para estar con él.

Comenzaba como un débil rayo en la esquina de su visión que se iba ampliando y materializando cada vez más. Sus pasos, pequeños e insonoros, resonaban en los oídos de él, quien los contaba para medir la distancia entre ambos. Los segundos que faltaban para sostenerla entre sus brazos una vez más y bailar juntos.

Podían bailar por horas. Girar sin cansancio a través de estrellas y galaxias, con la brisa golpeando sus rostros y el tímido rugir del mar haciéndose presente desde lejos, como un débil recordatorio de lo que una vez fue una vida juntos.

Mientras lo hacían nada más importaba. De hecho, nada importaba hasta que la realidad llamaba y debían dibujar su camino de regreso a la tierra.

Ella siempre se iba dejando tras de sí una promesa velada de que regresaría a la tarde siguiente. Y él sabía que siempre la esperaría. Que no poder despegar de sus ojos su imagen sería su condena. Su verdadera condena.

* * *

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció? —preguntó Takeru en cuanto notó que los ojos de Hikari dejaban de moverse por la hoja que le había pasado, la hoja en la que él mismo había garabateado al amanecer, de su puño y letra, aquella peculiar historia de amor.

La chica carraspeó levemente y procedió a dejar el papel apoyado sobre la mesa mientras se erguía un poco y se acomodaba un travieso mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

La apremiante mirada del chico frente a ella, quien resultaba ser su mejor amigo, la hizo reír. No era normal ver al siempre impasible y relajado muchacho que conocía tan tenso y expectante por conocer su impresión. La hacía sentir importante.

—Hoy estamos algo ansiosos, ¿eh? —No pudo resistir la tentación de picarle un poco.

—Solo dime si te gustó o no. No es tan difícil.

El gesto del muchacho se endureció y ella titubeó un segundo ante la incomodidad que acababa de instalarse entre ambos.

—Contigo siempre lo es —suspiró—. Ya sabes que no siempre entiendo tus historias. ¿Dices que lo soñaste anoche?

—Sí —contestó de forma rápida y seca, logrando inquietar un poco más a la chica, quien no estaba acostumbrada a esta faceta suya.

—Vale…pero no entiendo. Al principio pareciera que el príncipe está muy solo, luego la princesa de luz lo visita y él se siente feliz. ¿Por qué entonces al final habla de una condena?

—Si no entiendes eso, significa que no sirve —dijo con aire desilusionado e intentó arrebatarle el papel, pero ella fue lo suficientemente rápida para poner una mano encima antes de que aquello ocurriera.

—Explícame, chico listo. —Lo desafió.

Takeru suspiró.

—Ya te lo dije. Si no puedes entenderlo solo con lo que dice la historia, no vale la pena que te lo explique. Debería explicarse por sí solo.

—Entonces dame una pequeña ayuda —sugirió con una sonrisa astuta.

—Sí que eres terca, Yagami. ¿Te he dicho que te pareces más a Taichi de lo que pensaba?

—Todos los días, y ya sabes que estoy orgullosa de eso.

—Lo sé. —Terminó por sonreír y relajar la postura para apoyar los codos en la mesa e inclinarse hacia su amiga—. Bueno, primero que todo deberías preguntarte dónde vive el príncipe.

—En su reino —contestó ella automáticamente.

—Ya, ¿pero realmente es un reino?

Hikari bajó la mirada hacia el papel para releer por encima las primeras líneas de la historia. Cuando la regresó hacia el chico había comprensión y sorpresa en ella.

—Un reino de tinieblas… ¿está en la cárcel?

—Bingo —celebró él.

—Y la princesa de luz… se materializa. En realidad no lo visita…bueno, sí, pero está muerta. Es su espíritu el que baila con el príncipe cada tarde.

Esta vez Takeru optó por asentir con la cabeza. La sonrisa se había desvanecido por completo de sus labios.

—O sea que la chica a la que amó lo visita en la cárcel… ¿siempre? —preguntó con tono dudoso.

—Cada tarde. —Acompañó la afirmación de otro movimiento de cabeza para darle más fuerza.

Las pupilas de la chica se dilataron un tanto más y todo aire curioso, casi exultante, que pudo haber en sus ojos, murió como la llama de una vela a causa de un soplido. Takeru no estuvo seguro de si fue aquello lo que la hizo lucir más pálida o si de verdad el rosado de su piel había huido de su rostro.

—Porque él la mató…él la mató y ella decidió que no lo dejaría olvidarlo —susurró Hikari su deducción.

No obtuvo una respuesta, pero no hizo falta.

—Es trágico —continuó breves instantes después—. Trágico, pero romántico de una extraña manera. Supongo que podríamos decir que está en la línea que divide lo uno de lo otro.

—Es una manera de verlo, sí…

—Creo que es brillante. Me encanta. Aunque tengo que decir que se aleja un poco de tu estilo. Por lo general tus escritos son más optimistas.

—Ya, pero la vida no siempre lo es… y la escritura debería ir en consonancia con la vida, ¿no crees?

—¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó de repente, quizá esperando pillarle desprevenido.

Y lo consiguió. El chico parpadeó una vez, como si acabara de ser capturado por una cámara fotográfica, y demoró el siguiente parpadeo antes de hablar.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Es que estás un poco extraño desde que llegaste…

—Si lo dices por la historia, es solo una historia, Hikari. No significa nada. —Intentó impregnar sus palabras de toda la certidumbre que fue capaz de reunir en la punta de su lengua.

—No es por la historia, es por ti. —Sus ojos se fijaron con firmeza en él, intentando ver más allá de su expresión neutra y un poco aturdida.

—Claro que no. Lo que pasa es que estoy cansado. Ya te lo dije, me desvelé y tuve que levantarme a escribir. Después se me quitó el sueño…

—Pues entonces deberías ir a dormir —sugirió ella, pero Takeru pudo notar perfectamente que no le creía, no todavía.

—Lo sé. Solo necesitaba enseñártelo antes.

Por fin Hikari pareció relajarse un poco y la expresión seria de su rostro se suavizó.

—De veras está genial. Deberías enviar tus historias a alguna editorial, te lo he dicho antes.

—Quizá lo haga. —Le restó importancia al asunto con un encogimiento de hombros—. ¿Cómo está Ken? —preguntó intentando que no se notara tanto el cambio abrupto de tema; por suerte ella no pareció notarlo o al menos no lo manifestó.

—Está bien —sonrió—. Estamos bien… —Ella no era de explayarse mucho acerca de sus sentimientos con él, pero a él le bastaba con mirar el brillo en sus ojos para hacerse una idea de cuán ilusionada estaba.

—Me alegra —mintió lo mejor que pudo.

—¡Ay, mira qué hora es! —grito ella de pronto, horrorizada—. Me escapé del trabajo para venir a verte, pero ya me tengo que ir —explicó rápidamente mientras batallaba con el desorden de su bolso para encontrar su billetera.

—Déjalo —dijo Takeru, sabiendo de antemano qué era lo que tanto buscaba—. Te escapaste del trabajo por mí, así que esta vez invito yo.

—¿En serio? —Detuvo la búsqueda para mirarlo a la cara—. Eres mi héroe, ¿lo sabías? Pero la próxima invito yo, ¿está bien?

El chico asintió con una sonrisa y la vio partir apresurada, con esos pasos ligeros que siempre le habían hecho creer que en cualquier momento saldría volando.

Agitó la mano cuando ella se dio la vuelta para despedirse por última vez, y entonces la vio perderse de vista al doblar en la esquina.

Suspiró rendido.

Al menos le había dicho parte de lo que quería decirle.

Arrugó una servilleta dentro de uno de sus puños.

¿A quién quería engañar? No lo había hecho. Le había dicho todo, menos lo que de verdad importaba. Lo único que importaba.

Le habló del príncipe oscuro y la princesa de luz, de la cárcel, de toda la metáfora que armó alrededor de ellos, pero no de quiénes eran.

No le dijo que en su sueño la princesa era ella y el príncipe era Ken. Que pudo ver cómo él la mataba y la vida se escapaba de sus ojos.

Y mucho menos le contó de la angustia que se alojó en su pecho. El presentimiento de que aquello fue más que una pesadilla.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Sé que no es auto conclusivo y que más bien deja varias dudas, una más importante que otras, pero así visualicé esta historia y así quise plasmarla.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
